2013.09.23 - Instructor LeBeau
It's been a few days since Ororo invited an inebriated and injured Remy back to the Institute. She's been really busy with her teaching duties since, but now she finally has a moment of time to speak with the Professor about Remy and another thing besides. Having collected the Cajun on her way to Xavier's office, she knocks on the door and gives Gambit an evaluating look. "Keep lookin' at me like dat, Ororo, you gonna have to buy me dinner," Remy mutters under his breath. He grins and winks cheekily at the woman. He seems to have recovered fully in the last couple of days- his cheeks are flushed again and the merry glimmer is back in his scarlet eyes. At the bid to enter, Remy pushes down on the door handle and opens it, grandly gesturing for Ororo to precede him. Charles Xavier is in his office, behind his desk. He has set aside his work for the moment, and waits for the two to enter. He doesn't know Remy, but he sensed his mind the moment he entered the school. He probed no farther because that is gauche, and he wants the young man to feel as at home here as he can. When they enter he smiles, as if greeting two old friends instead of one. "Ororo, a pleasure to see you." he smiles and inclines his head, "A pleasure to meet you, Remy. I am Charles Xavier." Storm moves to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the Professor's desk, figuring he already knows why she and Remy are here, but for the latter's sake she broaches the subject aloud. "Remy has requested sanctuary, Professor, which I took the liberty to grant on your behalf. And, when I mentioned that we are short several teachers, he offered to try instructing the students in cooking." Remy grins swarthily at Xavier. "Lovely clear green day outside," he comments with a thick Creole brogue. If there's one thing telepaths tend to find irritating, it's someone who can lie to them with a straight face. And thus far, Remy's not met anyone who can 'read' him effectively. Call it a combination poker face and mutant talent. Then again, Charles Xavier /is/ one of the most powerful telepaths in the world... So it might just be Remy's way of pulling Charles' strings to see what makes him dance. Ba dum tish. "So yoah de Professah Xaviah," Remy remarks, observing Charles sagaciously. "Well, nice of you t' let me hunker down heah for a spell. Storm let me sleep off a wicked hangover, an' ah figger ah whip up a few dinnahs heah to thank her for it. How dat soun' t' you?" He's not quite /rude/ or even insulting, but there's a certain insouciance that seems to come to his tone. Then again, it's the same bantering tone he gives Storm, so it might be a general flippancy aimed at 'authority figures'. Charles Xavier smiles, not at all plussed at the Cajun's flippancy. It's not the first time he's heard such things, nor is it likely to be the last. "Well, Ororo here knows that I would never turn away a mutant in need. Even if it's just to sleep off a night's carousing. It's quite generous of you to suggest such a trade." he says, tone warm and welcoming. "And if it is indeed as Ms. Munroe suggests, and you do wish to teach a culinary course here, I'm sure the dinners you've offered to make can speak as your resume and I would be happy to put together a proper workspace and put an actual culinary classroom together for you." he pauses, "I believe in a person being able to do a better job when they have the best tools at their disposal." another pause as the Professor casually asks, "So, please tell me about yourself, Mr. LeBeau. How did you come to be here? I'd place your accent as being a little southeast of Bourbon Street." Storm sits back and lets the two men talk without her interrupting, her mind going to Laura Kinney's class schedule for this semester, and whether or not there's already one created in that infernal computer system. Yet another reason for not trying to wrangle the system herself -- she would probably try to strike it with lightning for being so hideously confusing. "Oui, non loin de la," Remy says in smooth French. "You got a good eah," he compliments the Professor. "An' ah tink we keep it a lil' more informal, oui?" he asks the other man. "Mebbe ah jes' sit in de kitchen an' cook foah now. Teach de kids a ting or two 'bout home cookin' or whippin' up a meal. Mebbe show 'em how to work on my bike a bit," he offers. He shifts a bit under Charles' knowing gaze. "Ah'unno. Don' like to put things writin', y'know? Keep it casual." Charles Xavier holds up a hand, "Oh no, Remy. I wouldn't ask you to sign anything. I don't hold to contracts when it comes to my faculty. A simple handshake agreement is enough for me." he smiles, sitting back in his chair a little, "But yes, by all means let's try a trial period. See what you feel comfortable doing. If you find yourself a fit here, we'll find you something permanent and if not, no harm, no foul, and we'll both have enjoyed each other's company in the process." Meanwhile, within Ororo's mind, there is a gentle and tentative nudging with the Professors voice a mere whisper. "Don't worry Ororo, I made sure that Laura has a full class schedule ready for her should she decide to return to us." Storm glances over at Charles, even though she remains quiet. And when she thinks her reply to the professor she makes sure to not try to project her thoughts. It's completely unnecessary. "She has been back for a few days, and was simply dropping in on random classrooms. I do not think she is aware of a schedule already established for her." "Well, soun' goood to me den, Professah," Remy says. He glances at Storm, then grins and gets to his feet, offering a hand to the man. "So you git anyone interested in learnin' a lil' 'bout cookin' or motorcycles, you sen' 'em to ol' Remy an' ah teach 'em a trick or two, oui?" Charles Xavier reaches out and takes the hand, the smile on his face broadening into a warm and most sincere smile. "I will do so, Remy. Thank you for the offer of sharing your skills with us here, and let me formally welcome you to the Xavier Institute. I hope we can help you with whatever you need. It's truly a pleasure to have you here." - and it's true. Xavier never gets tired of welcoming a new face, and helping to make sure they understand that no matter what, they have a place to come. Within Ororo's mind, Charles says gently, "I drew up a schedule for her, but didn't want to enforce it right away. I wanted to her to feel welcomed back first and foremost, so that she could feel like she could stay if she wanted to, before we threw a schedule at her. The important thing to me is that she not feel like she has to run anymore." Storm moves to stand as well, as both reasons she'd asked to meet with the Professor have been taken care of simultaneously... well, mostly. She nods to Remy after he's officially welcomed to the Institute then says aloud, "If you would like to peruse the kitchens to see what ingredients we might need to request for you, Remy..." Silently, she relates her conversation with Laura and the girl's study preferences, in case the existing class schedule could stand to be modified. "She seemed interested in art and music particularly," is conveyed silently. "Guess ah'll head to de kitchen den," Remy remarks. "Ororo. Professah," he says, nodding at them. He gives Storm another smile- a genuine one- and gives her shoulder a grateful, affectionate squeeze, turning and heading out of Xavier's office with a laconic, loose-kneed stride. A short meeting, indeed. But apparently fruitful. Charles Xavier nods, "Indeed. Whatever you need either ingredient, utensil, or tool, please relate them to Ororo here and we'll see it's in the kitchen by tomorrow. I think you'll be pleased with what we have though, we're always happy to implement improvements." his tone confident and sure on that score. He sends to Storm, "I'll rework her schedule to an elective heavy schedule that has her concentrating on liberal arts and music. We'll make it attractive for her to stay." Storm watches Gambit leave the office, then turns back to Charles. "If could send me a print out when Ms. Kinney's schedule is reworked, I will share it with her. And thank you, Professor." Charles Xavier nods, "Of course, Ororo. If you want to wait, I could do that even now. It's quite simple to do." he says, already bringing his computer out of sleep mode to begin the process. Storm nods. "Certainly, Charles." She waits patiently for the printout. "I was worried that Scott might disapprove of Mr. LeBeau. Thank you for welcoming him as warmly as always." Charles Xavier chuckles softly, "Oh, I'm almost certain Scott will disapprove. Scott disapproves of almost everyone, until they prove themselves. That's where I come in, however. He'll usually listen to me. Usually." he says, working out the new schedule for Laura as he speaks. "You remember how fond he was of Logan when he first came around." Storm huffs a faint chuckle and shares a small smile with Charles, her version of a full laugh. "Oh, yes. I remember /very/ well. How is Logan, Charles? I have not seen him recently." Charles Xavier smiles faintly, "Well, Logan is Logan. An island unto himself. He's away of course, or if he's around he's made himself very scarce and found a way to shield himself from me. I imagine we'll see him in due time though. He's good about showing himself when he needs to, for the terms and what not." Storm nods. "True. Well, I'll not keep you, Professor. I have lesson plans to complete for next week, and I get the feeling that I should go check on Mr. LeBeau." She accepts the printout of Laura's updated class schedule and pauses before heading toward the door. "It is good to have you back, Charles." The sound of the printer working are audible for only a few moments. When it's done, the Professor takes the paper and offers it to Ororo. "Here. It's an amended schedule for Laura. See that she gets it, and of course if she has any questions by all means point her in my direction. I thought it prudent that I take her through art history and music appreciation. Show her that there's more to me than mutant rights and classic literature. Both classes are one on one so she might be more comfortable that way." he smiles, "Let me know what Mr. LeBeau needs for the kitchen and his classes." he leans back and smiles, "Thank you, Ororo. It's good to be back. Have a great day." he says, warmly. It's true. It really does feel good to be back at the place he loves with the people that are his family, doing what he feels he was born to do. Category:Log